ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Aggregor
'Aggregor '(voiced by John DiMaggio) is a villain in the new series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, ''an Osmosian (same species as Ben's former nemesis and current best friend Kevin) warlord with lethal absorbing powers. He was introduced in ''Fame (though his nature was only truly explained in Escape From Aggregor), and serves as the main antagonist of the series so far. His objective is to absorb the powers of various powerful aliens he captured from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to take over the universe. Appearance Aggregor's appearance is, for the most part, similar to that of a human. However, he has pink, pale skin and small horns coming out of his head. He has long black hair and red eyes. He wears a brown tunic and wields a spear-like weapon. In episode Escape From Aggregor, his species is confirmed to be Osmosian. Powers and Abilities Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the powers and abilities to absorb matter and energy from anything in order to use it in various way. While Kevin currently relies more on his matter- absorbing powers (due to his lack of control on his powers when absorbing electricity and living beings), Aggregor appears to have fully mastered his powers and abilities, and prefers absorbing energy from other life-forms, acquiring their power and abilities for a limited amont of time with 1/10 of its strength. Unlike Kevin, who, even during his time as a villain, left the alien he absorbed powers and abilities from unharmed, Aggregor absorbs all ''of their energy, including their life force, leaving nothing else from them than a horrific skeleton-like dead body. Just like Kevin, he needs physical contact with the creature or the object to absorb its energy. In addition to his matter and energy-absorbing powers, Aggregor is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and relies on a spear-like weapon which can be used to stab enemies, as well as shooting red lightning-like energy that he uses to shock or electrify opponents. Much like Ben's archennemy Vilgax, he uses robot drones as his army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid than Vilgax's. Ben 10:Ultimate Alien In the series premiere, ''Fame, after Bivalvan was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey, he explains that Aggregor captured him along with four others but they managed to escape to Earth. At the end of the episode, instead of the Plumbers who Bivalvan was expecting to send him back to his home planet, Aggregor appeared, having found him somehow. His first line was "No one escapes me, Bivalvan". Bivalvan is then heard screaming offscreen as Aggregor tortures him before taking him away. He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Galapagus told the tale of how he and the other four aliens were captured and escaped. Aggregor revealed that his plan was to absorb the full powers and abilities of the five aliens he captured, making himself invincible so he can obtain the "ultimate prize". At the end of the episode when Ben and the others sent Galapagus back to his home world, the Plumber agent that was transporting him is revealed to be actually Aggregor in disguise. He appeared again at the end of'' "Too Hot To Handle" after Ben, Gwen, and Kevin succeeded in subduing P'andor and had him taken off the planet. The Osmosian attacked the ship transporting him before abducting it. Aggregor's attack had caused the glass to be smashed open, resulting in the pilots being flung into space while he recaptured P'andor. While it is currently unknown what happened to Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor after this, as Aggregor has said that he must use his machine on his home world in order to absorb all the powers and abilities of the five aliens, it's possible that they are still alive at least until Aggregor recaptures Andreas and Ra'ad which is what he is believed to do at the end of "Andreas' Fault" and "Fused" respectfully. Appearences * ''Fame * Escape From Aggregor * ''Too Hot To Handle'' Trivia * Aggregor's appearance is very similar to a Zabrak (more specifically Eeth Koth as Darth Maul) from Star Wars. It is possible Aggregor's appearance is based-on a Zabrak. * His appearance is also similar to some depictions of the devil (specifically the horns and pitchfork-like staff). * According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is a much greater threat than Vilgax. * He appears to be over a century old, due to the antlers he's grown. * It is interesting to note that the five aliens he kidnapped have powers/apperances based on the five elements (Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Electricity) which may have something to do with him wanting their powers. * His sinister and mysterious personality is similar to the Sam Neill character of the possessed Dr. William Weir from Event Horizon Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Agreggor , Vilgax ( Who is defeted) Category:Males Category:Osmosians Category:Main Antagonists